


but she's looking at you.

by katarama



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Friends With Benefits, In Public, Making Out, Open Relationships, Party, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: There are nights like tonight, at this kegster, where Lardo remembers just how important female friends are.And also just how queer she is.





	but she's looking at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paulina for egging me on to make this more on the M side than the T+ side <3

 

If there’s one thing that Lardo has gotten used to from her time at Samwell, it’s being surrounded by loud and opinionated boys.  

There’s her hockey boys, of course, who she lives with and eats with and travels with and parties with.  They’re loud and smelly and messy, but she honestly can deal with that way better than the boys from the other part of her college life.  Her hockey boys at least listen to her.  She can’t say the same about the pretentious, snobby dudes in all her art classes that love to talk about how  _ banal _ and  _ sloppy _ Lardo’s art is during group critique sessions while complaining privately amongst themselves how unfair it is that Lardo can paint boobs and they can’t.  Lardo doesn’t think those boys have listened to a girl a single day of their lives.

Mostly, she doesn’t mind it.  Lardo doesn’t usually struggle navigating in male-dominated spaces.  She’s beer pong champ of a team of hockey bros, most of which are twice her size.  She knows how to look like she doesn’t give a fuck when she really, really does.  She’s outwardly secure enough in herself that she doesn’t feel drowned out by other voices.

There are nights like tonight, though, where Lardo remembers just how important female friends are.

And also just how queer she is.

Lardo’s sitting on the couch, distracted enough that she never even hit buzzed for the night.  It’s late enough in the night that Ransom and Holster’s playlist is starting to mix in sex jams along with the pop anthems.  Ransom and March have both conspicuously disappeared for the night, though Lardo can hear Holster’s voice booming from across the room.  Chowder and Dex and Nursey are dancing together, which is a new development Lardo wouldn’t know the deets on if it weren’t for Dex blurting it out at breakfast last week.  Chowder rushed to explain about his relationship being open, like anyone would consider for a second that Chris Chow would cheat on his girlfriend.

For her part, Farmer actually doesn’t seem to mind.  She doesn’t really seem focused on the boys at all.  She’s sitting on the couch, her entire body angled towards Lardo, her thighs so close to Lardo’s that Lardo could “accidentally” close the gap, or could reach out and touch all the skin left uncovered by Cait’s really tiny shorts.  Farmer’s wearing perfume, or lotion, or something, Lardo isn’t sure what.  She just knows that it smells heady mixed with sweat, and that every time Farmer leans in close to tell her something over the sound of the music, Lardo wants to bury her face in the smell.

Not that that’s the only place Lardo would bury her face.

It’s easy for Lardo to get caught up in these moments with Farmer.  It always seems to happen with the two of them when they’re together, Farmer lingering a little longer than necessary when she teasingly nudges Lardo’s shoulder, or claiming there’s room for Dex on the couch when there definitely isn’t, Farmer practically sitting on Lardo’s lap to make them all fit.  

Before, though, Lardo thought Farmer was in a closed relationship.  Before, Lardo had always thought Chowder encouraged her and Caitlin being close a little too enthusiastically, but Lardo dismissed it as Chowder being thoughtful and wanting Caitlin to feel included.  Before, Lardo had convinced herself that she was imagining things, that she hadn’t had a really close female friend in so long that she was misinterpreting all of Farmer’s platonic signals.

Farmer’s cheeks are flushed from the heat of too many bodies packed into one room, and there’s sweat pooling where her tank top dips low to frame her breasts.  Lardo could swear that Farmer keeps inching closer and closer, the entire left half of the couch completely empty.  Farmer’s eyes are bright and clear and focused on Lardo’s mouth as Lardo laughs, and Lardo’s stomach swoops.  The only thing keeping her from reaching out and kissing Farmer, from finally starting  _ something _ , is the way her chest feels too full of jumbled emotions, anticipation and nerves and an overwhelming sense of being caught in freeze frame on the edge of something important.

Caitlin makes that decision so Lardo doesn’t have to.  She waits until Lardo’s facing her squarely and then leans down.  Lardo closes the gap without hesitation, feeling the way Farmer’s lips are soft and sticky from chapstick and spit, the way Farmer’s lips give under pressure.  The kiss tastes like sour diet coke, but Lardo doesn’t mind; Farmer kisses eager and deep and a little bit messy, and when the two of them pull apart to catch their breaths, Lardo dives back in again.

Farmer’s left hand cups Lardo’s cheek and her right hand finds Lardo’s hip, dragging slowly up Lardo’s side as the two of them kiss.  Whether it’s intentional or not, it pulls Lardo’s shirt up to expose the skin of her waist, and Farmer’s hand traces the edges of where the fabric of Lardo’s shirt meets her skin.  Lardo takes it as permission to put her hands where she’s wanted to all night.  Farmer’s thighs are firm under her touch and covered by a layer of pale, thin hair.  Farmer hums as Lardo runs her fingers along the insides of her thighs, and it makes Lardo want to spend some time there with her mouth, seeing how Farmer responds to Lardo looking up at her from between her thighs.

When Caitlin finally gets her hand on Lardo’s tit, Lardo is more glad than she has ever been in her entire life that she decided not to wear a bra.  The fabric of Lardo’s shirt is thick enough to dull the sensation a little, and it would feel better if Farmer’s fingers were a little bit wet, but it’s still a little rough in a good way when Farmer presses firmly with her fingers and rubs in small circles where Lardo’s nipples are starting to perk up against the inside of her shirt.  

Lardo is so caught up in her and Farmer’s own little world that she forgets where they are, her whole body thrumming with arousal from how quickly things have escalated.  Lardo almost doesn’t stop when she hears a loud, deliberate cough.  But then there’s another cough, louder and more obvious, and she reluctantly pulls away from Farmer and looks up to see Jack leaning over the couch, expression sheepish.

“No one but Chowder’s watching now,” Jack says quietly.  Lardo didn’t even know Jack was showing up tonight.  “But the guys are just about to finish up a game of beer pong.  If you want some privacy, you might want to move things before then.”

Lardo looks around the room to find Chowder, and Chowder gives her a thumbs up.  Lardo’s definitely getting an eager conversation from him about this in the next few days, she can see it coming already.  

“Thanks,” Lardo says, giving Jack a mock salute, and Jack smiles back.  Lardo probably should be embarrassed, but she really isn’t.  She turns back to Farmer as Jack drifts away, and she worries the moment’s broken.

Farmer doesn’t seem embarrassed or deterred, either, though.  She leans back in.

“You wanna go somewhere a little more private?” Farmer asks, her voice low and breathless in Lardo’s ear, sending shivers down Lardo’s spine. 

“God, you have no idea,” Lardo says.  

“Trust me,” Farmer says, her dimples out in full force as she grins.  “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](https://polyamorousparson.tumblr.com).


End file.
